Haruhi's Older Sister
by Awesomer then you
Summary: T for language. "What happened to the sweet old you?" Haruhi heard Amanda ask. She wondered that to. What had happened to her sweet older sister. That was something that not even Haruhi knew. "Bitches like you killed her," Rini said and Haruhi heard her footsteps echo in the quite halls as she walked away.
1. Trouble Maker

"You call me hateful because i'm real. You call me childish because I speak my mind. Sorry I wasn't taught how to say FUCK YOU politely," The fourteen-year-old girl said, while she held up her middle finger.

"You bitch!" The thirteen-year-old boy yelled. He lunged at the girl, who just sidestepped him.

"I am not a bitch, I am the bitch and to you I am boss bitch," She said, while she suddenly appeared in front of him and drove her fist into his stomach. He fell the his knees and tried to regain his breath, but that wasn't enough for her. She took a handful of his uneven dark brown and dragged him to his feet. She grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry, O-OK!" He cried, while tears ran down his cheeks.

"You're a dumb looking fuck," She said. "And if I ever see you in this neighborhood again I will fuck you up."

"I-I won't come back," He said. She continued to glare at him, still not believing him.

"Nee-san," A little voice behind them said. They both looked at the little eleven-year-old girl with brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Haru-chan, get back inside," The girl said. The boy took advantage of her lack of attention on him and he got out of her grib. He was gone before she could say, "Fuck."

"Nee-san, Dad says it's time for dinner," Haruhi said. The girl sighed and put her hands in the pocket of her black hoodie.

"Let's go," She said and the two siblings walked to their apartment building.

"You shouldn't fight so much, Nee-san," Haruhi said.

"He pissed me off though."

"That's no reason to punch him."

"Yes it is."

"How so?" Haruhi asked, while she looked up at her older sister. The girl opened their front door.

"He's a man whore that's why," She said. They took off their shoes and walked into the small kitchen together were they saw their dad, Ryoji. He was in the stage of dressing up as a female occasionally and was already having everyone call him Ranka. He was wearing guy clothes when they walked into the kitchen though.

"Rini, Haruhi," He said, when he noticed them.

"Dad, Nee-san got into another fight," Haruhi said, while she sat down at the kitchen table. Ryoji frowned at his oldest daughter as she sat down.

"Ri-chan," He said, using her childhood nickname.

"I'm fine, Dad," She said. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to say anything and put the curry and rice on the table.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" He asked, while they piled up their plates. She shook her head.

"The fuck-tard was weak," She said. He glared at her.

"Rini, I've told you before that we don't allow that language in this house!" He said angrily. She just shrugged, already used to be scolded all the time for her foul tongue. She nodded towards the rice.

"Pass the fucking rice," She said, just to annoy him. Haruhi did before Ryoji could explode again.

"Rini!" He shouted. He hated it when he had to raise his voice at her. He just sometimes wished that she was more like Haruhi, who was such a good child.

"Mom doesn't care if I speak like that!" She shouted back.

"Well you're not living with your mother anymore!" He shot back, just as angry. His anger wasn't towards Rini though, it was towards his first wife, Amanda Reagans, Rini's mother.

"Well maybe I should just go live with her!" She yelled. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Rini, don't you dare walk away from me, while i'm talking to you!" Ryoji shouted after her.

"Fuck off, Asshole!" Was her response. The sound of a door slamming was heard soon after. Ryoji got up and walked towards the door.

"That's no way to talk to your father!" He yelled at her.

"Itadakimasu," Haruhi said and she took a bite of her food. She was already used to her dad and sister's fights. She looked at her sister's untouched plate when she was finished and decided that she'd bring it to her later. Ryoji went to work soon after. Haruhi grabbed her dad's untouched plate as well and put it in the fridge as she grab her sister's.

She went into their shared bedroom to find Rini on her bed with her black headphones on.

"Haru-chan," She said, when she noticed Haruhi standing in the doorway.

"You didn't eat at all, Nee-san, that's not good for you you know," She said, while she walked over to her sister's bed and handed her the plate of food. Rini's stomach growled and they both giggled.

"Thanks, Haru-chan," She said, while she sat up and took the plate. She put her headphones around her neck and maxed out the volume on her Ipod, so she could still hear her music. "If Today Was Your Last Day," was playing in English.

"How come you only listen to music in English, Nee-san?" Haruhi asked as she climbed on top of her own bed.

"Their music is a lot better than what the fuckers here play," Was Rini's response as she finished her food.

"Isn't your mom a famous singer in America?" Haruhi asked. Rini nodded.

"She's fully American and actually plays good music," She said. Haruhi giggled at that.

"Will you sing me a song, Nee-san, I sometimes hear you sing when you think i'm asleep. You know you're really good," She said. Rini blushed and looked at her little sister.

"I-I'm not that g-good," She said. Haruhi giggled again and nodded her head.

"Of course your are, you have your mom's blood in you," She said.

"You don't even understand English, Haru-chan," Rini said. Haruhi smiled.

"No, but I understand enough to know that your mom is really good," She said, while she got under her pink covers. "Can you please sing to me so I can go to sleep, Nee-san?"

"OK," Rini said. She got up and got under the covers with Haruhi. Haruhi snuggled up close to her and closed her eyes.

Rini: Don't let me run away

From the chains that bind me

I know I've gotta stay

To keep my world from crashing

It's something that I know I'll figure out in time

Some solid ground that I've made mine

But time and time again it seems

I'm falling back, I'm falling back to you

Back into the rain I fall again

Ever since the day I met you

Everything is gonna fade away

Maybe I can just hold on

Into the sun I've gone

I'm never gonna be alone

Back into the rain I fall again

Again, oh, oh...

I will not fade away

From this world that has bruised me

It's easy to decay

From the things that run through me

But even if I stand alone I'll find my way

I'll live to see the brighter days

I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine

Cause I'm not crawling back, not crawling back to you

Back into the rain I fall again

Ever since the day I met you

Everything is gonna fade away

Maybe I can just hold on

Into the sun I've gone

I'm never gonna be alone

Back into the rain I fall again

Again, oh, oh...

If I breathe the breath you take

Well, I'm no good, but you're no better

If I spoke the way you speak

Well, I'm no good, but you're no better

I'd never let myself not feel

I'd never question what was real

Back into the rain I fall again

(back into the rain I fall again)

Back into the rain I fall again

(maybe I can just hold on)

Into the sun I've gone

I'm never gonna be alone

No, I'm never gonna fade away

Away, no, no...

I won't fall again

(Back into the rain I fall again)

I won't fall again

Into the sun I've gone

I'm never gonna be alone

No, I'm never gonna fade away

No, I'm never gonna fade away

She looked down at Haruhi after she was finished singing and saw her peacefully asleep.

"Night, Haru-chan," She said.

"Goodnight, Nee-san," Haruhi mumbled.


	2. Waking Up

**OK this is in present time now.**

"Nee-san," Fifteen-year-old Haruhi said. "It's time to get up."

"Whoever the fuck woke me up has five motherfucking seconds," Eighteen-year-old Rini muttered darkly as she slowly sat up and death glared at Haruhi. Haruhi took a step back as a shiver ran up her spine. By now she figured that she would be used to her sister's dark mood when she wakes up, but she still couldn't put be scared of Rini every morning.

"It's t-time to g-go to scho-ol, N-Nee-san," Haruhi said, while she handed Rini her favorite cup that was full of coffee. The white cup had, "Don't Trust Me," on it in black. Apparently it was a song that Rini liked a lot, but Haruhi still couldn't understand enough English to actually get the songs her sister listened to, so she didn't know until Rini told her.

"Headphones," Rini said. Haruhi sighed and handed her sister her new black headphones with white skulls on the base, the skulls light up different colors to the beat. Rini put the headphones on and turned on her Ipod. She played, Gives You Hell by All American Rejects, while she got ready. Haruhi went into the kitchen to make them their lunch, Ryoji was already at work, so they had the apartment to themselves.

Rini came out of their bedroom wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, her headphones over her ears and her silver Ipod in her hoodie pocket with the volume turned up all the way, blue jeans with holes in the knees and her favorite black and blue DC shoes. Haruhi was wearing the Ouran uniform that the Host Club gave to her.

"I'll pick you up after you're done with playing with those man whores," Rini said as she grabbed her lunch from Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and grabbed her bag.

"The Host Club isn't that bad, Nee-san," She said, while she followed her sister out to her white 1994 Acura Integra Mid Engine aka her baby which she had named Gracie. Haruhi still had no idea how Rini got the money to buy her car and whenever she asked Rini just laughed and patted her car.

"Never trust a man whore, Haru-chan, much less six of them," Rini said, while they pulled into Ouran's parking lot, because why wouldn't a rich kid school have a parking lot that nobody used.

"You worry too much," Haruhi said.

"No I worry just the right amount," Rini said. "Now scram I got school to you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Haruhi said as she climbed out of the car. She waved goodbye as her sister drove away.

"Haruhi!" She heard Tamaki yell. She was suddenly hugged by him.

"Haru-chan, who was that?" Honey asked from on top of Mori's shoulders. Haruhi got out of Tamaki's grip and glared at him.

"No one," She snapped back. She then blinked, maybe she was spending too much time with Rini.

"Mommy our daughter has a boyfriend she's not telling us about!" Tamaki cried as he held onto Kyoya who only sighed and pushed up his glasses.


	3. School

"Rini!" Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Akiyama, said.

"Five more minutes," Rini mumbled as she waved her hand in the air. She kept her eyes closed as the class giggled and Mr. Akiyama got red in the face.

"Rini get up now or i'm afraid i'm going to have to send you to Principal Fukui," He said. She opened her eyes and tired red eyes met angry brown ones.

"You're just upset because you found out that your wife is cheating on you with your older brother who is better than you in every aspect and you know that you can't blame her because even you have some sort of sexal feeling for your onii-chan. In fact you have ever since you were kids," She said and Mr. Akiyama stared at her with wide eyes. She smirked, knowing she hit right on the money and got up.

"Rini's such a freak," Some girl muttered to her friend, when Rini passed by her. She turned around really fast and slammed her hand on the kid's desk, making everyone in the room jump and go completely silent.

"Shut the fuck up bitch your vagina has been used more than Google," She said. Giggles were heard around the room and the girl that mumbled that looked at Mr. Akiyama for help. He was still in shock that Rini knew everything though, so he was just standing there like a statue.

"T-that's not tr-" Her friend tried to defend, but Rini cut her off.

"Bitch, you're just like Monday, nobody likes you," She said. She then threw up her hands, put the headphones that were around her neck on her head and she walked out of the room, just as the bell rang for the next class. She was the last one to walk into her second period class which was math. Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore was playing on maximum volume by than.

"Rini, you're late," Mrs. Peterson said, while she flipped her curly blonde hair over her right shoulder. Rini looked at her American math teacher blankly. She turned off her Ipod and put her headphones back around her neck.

"Who gives a fuck, i'm here, right?" She asked. She walked to the back of the class and sat down next to a emo girl and behind a wannabe gangster. Mrs. Peterson sighed, she was the only teacher who ever let Rini's language slide.

"Rini tries to act so cool," A preppy redhead whispered. Well she really didn't whisper it because even though she was in the third row Rini heard her like she yelled it.

"You know you can try lessons on whispering, Whore," Rini said rather loudly to the girl. The whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at who Rini liked to call Barbie Doll, but who was actually Hamasaki Miyo, the most popular girl in school.

"Shut up, Bitch, we all know that you're going out with Mr. Hisakawa-sensei!" Barbie Doll shouted, while her cheeks turned as red as her hair. Everyone had some sort of reaction. Most went, "Oooo," some blushed and some glared at me.

"Rumors? Impressive, Bitch, at least you're spreading something other than your legs," Rini said, while she smirked. That time the whole class either laughed, giggled or went, "Oooo," again. Even Mrs. Peterson giggled a little. Barbie Doll glared at everyone and stormed out of the classroom. It wasn't long before her clones followed her out and everyone started talking.

"OK, class settle down," Mrs. Peterson said. She glanced at Rini who gave her a cheesy grin. "Another word from you Rini and you get yourself two weeks of detention."

"Like she can reframe that smart mouth of her's!" Someone shouted out. Everyone murmured in agreement. Everyone looked at Rini who held up a notebook with two words written on it. "Challenged Accepted," was what it said in green and blue sharpy.

"Well this'll be an interesting class period," Someone else said. Everyone agreed. To everyone's surprize though Rini was able to be completely quiet all during class. Her headphones were on her head though, so she was probably listening to music the whole time.

"I got an appointment with Mr. Hisakawa-sensei after school and I need to pick up my lil' sis. That's the only reason why I was quite. It was fucking torture you know," Rini said as soon as the bell rang and everyone got up. She put her headphones around her neck again and turned off her Ipod.

"Oh thank god! I thought she was possessed!" Someone exclaimed in relief as everyone let out a breath they had been holding when they realized Rini wasn't talking, much less making smart ass comments.

"I'm too damn awesome to be possessed," Was Rini's response, while everyone went to their next class. She was the last one in her next class as well, which was English.

"What do you do, Rini, walk like a sloth between classes?" Ms. Bender asked. "I know that your other class is literally right above my class. How can you be so late?"

"I had to trip a bitch," Rini said, while she sat down next to some loner guy, next to some geek and in front of just some everyday normal girl.

"What have I told you about your language, Rini?" Ms. Bender asked, while she crossed her tanned fat arms over her huge chest. The action made her boobs bounce and almost every perv in the room got a nosebleed. Two actually did.

"Fuck, shit, slut, cunt, bastard, asshole, motherfucker, fucker, fuck-tard-should I contiue?" Rini asked sarcastically.

"Let me teach my class and another curse word from you and i'm sending you to Principle Fukui," Ms. Bender said. Rini nodded and put her feet on top of her desk.

"I'll just take a nap than," She said. Ms. Bender sighed and started to teach. She could scold Rini all she wanted, but it still didn't change the fact that no matter how much Rini didn't pay attention she was still the top student, always getting straight A's on her report card every time. She heard that Rini's younger sister got into that elite private school, Ouran Academy, but she had to study like crazy. Everyone knew that Rini could get into that school easily if she wanted to.

After all her suspension at Ouran was over, it had been for two years. Rini insisted on staying at Fukui's Public High School though. She had gone to Ouran when she was five [a result from her mother's money], but was suspended when she was eight for getting into a really bad fight with one of the middle school students. Two years ago that suspension had been lifted and Amanda, her mother, offered to pay her tuition fee, but Rini said no and continued to go to school at Fukui's Public High School. Only Haruhi knew why Rini never went back.

"-Ni, Rini, Rini," The girl that was sitting behind her said, while she tried to shake her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and glared at the girl.

"Leave," She mumbled darkly. The girl nodded really quickly and ran out of the classroom. Rini yawned and put her headphones on. She played, Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. That was when she realized that she forgot her bag in her car. How she didn't notice until than she didn't know.

She got up and was thankful that she always kept her car keys in her pants pocket. She walked out to her car and sat in her front seat after she found her lunch in her bag, which was in the passenger seat. She looked over and for some reason found a hair dryer. She looked ahead were a lot of cars were driving way past the speed limit and smirked.

'I've always wanted to try this,' She thought, while she put down her lunch and picked up the hair dryer. She pointed the hair dryer at the cars driving past and laughed how most of them slowed down. After all how could they know that she just a high school student. Being parked across the street from the high school was a good idea. She sighed and decided to skip the rest of the day.

The song changed to, "These Are My People," by Rodney Atkins, while she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She was woken up by tapping on her window. She opened her eyes and quickly turned off her Ipod and put her headphones around her neck. She knew without evening looking who it was. She rolled down her window and looked at Mr. Hisakawa, the school's guidance therapist.

"I knew that i'd find you out here," He said, while he lit a cigarette. He handed her one.

"Thanks," She said, while she took it. She opened her door, while he leaned on her car. He helped her lite it up and they both just sat there.

"You know you can get expelled for skipping so much," He said. She glanced at him and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Says the teacher that gave a fucking student a cigarette," She said. He laughed and ran a hand through his ashy brown hair.

"Shit," He said, when he dropped his own cigarette. She sighed and gave him her's.

"I got to pick up my lil' sis anyways," She said. She closed her door and started her car. He stepped away from her car and watched her drive away. Both of them knew that Haruhi wouldn't be able to get away from those man whore's for another hour though. She pulled into Ouran's parking lot and turned off her car.

She put the hood of her hoodie on, along with her headphones and got out of the car. She played, "21 Guns," by Green Day, while she walked through Ouran's empty halls. By a struck of luck she found the third music room on her first time. She skipped the doors open, pulled her hood down and smirked.

"Sup, Motherfuckers!" She shouted. The whole room went completely silent, while everyone stared at her.

"Nee-san," An all too familiar voice said. Rini looked at her little sister.

"Haru-chan, i've come to save you from these man whores," Rini said, still smirking that dangerous smirk of her's. Haruhi stood up.

"Nee-san, you smell of cigarettes," She said, while she frowned and walked over to Rini. Rini just shrugged.

"It was only a half," She said.

"You're killing yourself with those," Haruhi said. Rini laughed.

"And….," She said, with a crazy look in her red eyes. Haruhi sighed yet again, while the song playing through Rini's headphones changed to, "I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment," by Pink. Years of practice let Rini read people's lips really good and have the instinct of someone talking about her even when her music was on full blast and she couldn't hear them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, while he lunged at her. Before he could touch her though someone aka Rini delivered a knee to his face, sending him flying across the room. Kyoya suddenly appeared in front of the two siblings.

"Reagans Rini-san is Haruhi's older half-sister. Ranka is their father, while Reagans-san's mother is Reagans Amanda, a famous singer in America. Reagans-san lived with Ms. Reagans-san for the first eight years of her life, only being able to see Ranka and Haruhi on weekends. She even went to Ouran for awhile, but at the age of eight she got suspended for getting into a fight with a middle school student that left him in a critical state. After that both Ranka and Ms. Reagans-san decided it would be best if Reagans-san lived with him and Haruhi," Kyoya said. That was when Rini recognized him. She met him before...when she was eight. She met him on _that _day, a day she wished she could forget more than anything.


End file.
